A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and its figures contain material subject to copyright protection The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fuel treatment. More particularly, this invention relates to an on-site mobile diesel fuel enhancement unit and process for reconditioning contaminated diesel fuel in a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel contamination is a common problem that leads to costly service and repairs. Contaminants comprise water, oxides, microorganisms, dust, dirt, and other natural contaminants found in all diesel fuel. Just recently, one of the main sources of contamination has become algae. Algae effects not only diesel fuel, but gasoline as well. Diesel fuel has an average shelf life of about 6 months before microbial contamination takes its toll. Microorganisms, such as algae, bacteria, and fungus, feed on the oil in the fuel and use the water in the fuel for their oxygen supply. The use of cracked diesel fuel has lead to an increase in the amount of water in a tank. The use of low-sulfur diesel fuel promotes the growth of algae. Reducing the sulfur in the fuel also reduces the aromatic content of the fuel. Microorganisms use these aromatics as a source of food, and a reduction in aromatics forces the microorganisms to turn to other food supplies. Microorganisms growing in a fuel supply can lead to thousands of dollars in damage to a fuel tank and the machines powered by the fuel tank. The spread of the problem is very serious considering that a clean system can be contaminated by using a fuel nozzle connected to a contaminated tank. Clean diesel fuel can easily become contaminated during transportation and storage. As processed fuel is transferred from the manufacturer to the consumer, it may be stored in as many as five to ten different tanks before reaching the final consumer. Fuel is often filtered along the way, but the filtering is not effective enough. Contaminants must be removed immediately before the fuel enters the engine""s filter system, so as not to damage the system. Engines demand very high quality fuel entering the cylinders in order to operate effectively and efficiently.
The contaminated fuel problem results in a build-up of a sludge or slime in the bottom of a fuel tank. The build-up of sludge can lead to the clogging of fuel filters and fuel system components, such as fuel injectors and pumps. Water in a fuel tank can also lead to serious problems, and algae clinging to the inside of a fuel tank will hold onto the water inside of a tank, making it impossible to drain the water out. Water is continuously being formed in a fuel tank as a result of condensation when a tank is not kept at full capacity. The process occurs both day and night. Water in a steel tank not only supplies the microorganisms with oxygen, but also may lead to rust problems and tank decay, causing further contamination problems. Aside from oxygen, microorganisms also require warm temperatures to flourish and grow. Cold temperatures will inhibit some growth, but will not kill the microorganisms. This is the reason why colder climates do not experience as significant a contamination problem. Cold winters lead to a very short growing season for the microorganisms. Some microorganisms, however, do have the ability to grow in cold temperatures. In cold climates, diesel fuel heaters are also used, giving the microorganisms the ability to grow all year long.
Machines running on severely contaminated fuel notice a drastic reduction in power and economy. Less sever contamination problems result in the same effects, but in less noticeable amounts. The reason for the power and economy reductions occurs because the microorganisms that clog the fuel pumps and injectors cause uneven spray patterns. Uneven spray patterns lead to incomplete burns in combustion chambers resulting in hot spots and a damaging accumulation of deposits.
To cure fuel supplies of their contamination problems, several conventional methods have been used. Washing the fuel tank has proven to be unsuccessful. Conventional filtration systems are not effective enough at removing unwanted particles and water from the fuel. Biocides are used, but must be used properly and are often unsuccessful. Biocides are consumed by the microorganisms and are effective at killing large amounts of them, but are only effective if there is enough poison in the tank to kill all of the microorganisms. Once all of the biocide has been consumed, the microorganisms will continue to grow. After the algae has been killed by the biocides, the algae falls to the bottom of the tank where it forms a sludge layer that feeds into the engine. Conventional primary fuel filters and fuel/water separators are typically spin-on type replaceable cartridges. Replaceable cartridges can be expensive and often require screen cleaning or replacement. Additives, especially those rich in nitrogen and phosphorous, aid microbial growth and accelerate the process of biodegradation. Biodegradation produces byproducts, such as hydrogen sulfides, biosurfactants, and bacterial slime. Hydrogen sulfides form extremely corrosive acids that damage fuel pumps, corrode tanks, and ruin injectors. Biosurfactants allow water to break down in the fuel, spreading microbial contamination. The slime that grows collects on tank walls and can clog filters, which can cause complete engine shutdown. All of the conventional techniques listed above require maintenance costs, the use of toxic biocides, and result in downtime.
What is needed is a system and method that eliminates the need and cost of toxic biocide treatments, costly tank cleanings, exposure to and accidents from hazardous biocides, fuel starvation due to algae and bacteria growth, and equipment malfunction. What is needed is a system and treatment method that reduces maintenance costs and downtime and protects machine components. What is needed is a system and method that reverses the process of sludge build-up, improves combustion, saves fuel, reduces carbon deposits, and reduces harmful emissions.
The present invention is directed to novel a system and method for reconditioning diesel fuel in a fuel tank. The advantages of the fuel treatment method and system of the present invention include reversing the process of sludge build-up in a tank, preserving the integrity of stored fuel, improving fuel filterability, and enhancing oil/water separation. Further, the methods and systems of the present invention eliminate the need for fuel tank cleaning and the need and cost of toxic biocide cleanings. Non-hazardous treatment methods result in less pollution to the environment and minimize worries regarding regulatory compliance. Still further, the advantages include lower operating costs by extending the life of an engine, filters, injectors, pumps, fuel tanks, and all other fuel related parts. Engine efficiency, power, and reliability are increased because fuel lines and filters are not blocked or fouled due to contamination; maintenance costs and engine downtime are decreased. Also, the cleaner bum of the engine results in less pollution.
A method for automatically filtering algae from diesel fuel according to the present invention comprises receiving a generator xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d signal indicating that a generator associated with a fuel tank having fuel has started running, and, upon receiving the generator xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d signal, automatically shutting down the filtering mechanism. The method further comprises resuming filtering algae from the fuel upon cessation of the generator xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d signal.
In one embodiment, the method for automatically filtering algae from the fuel comprises pumping fuel through a filter assembly, comprising two fuel treatment mechanisms. The first mechanism comprises an algae treatment unit. The fuel is then pumped through a second mechanism, wherein the second mechanism comprises a fuel filter. The fuel filter may be of a conventional type and may include a water separator unit operable for separating water from the diesel fuel. Fuel that has passed through both the first and second fuel conditioning mechanisms is returned to the fuel tank where it is used by the associated generator. In the event of a system problem, an alarm is activated, stopping the filtering process and alerting a technician. Problems may comprise engine, reconditioning equipment, and filtering problems.
A system for automatically filtering algae, comprising a control module, an algae treatment unit, and a filter assembly. The control module is operable for receiving a generator shut-off signal indicating that a generator associated with a fuel tank having fuel has shut off; and, upon receiving the generator shutoff signal, automatically triggering the system to remove algae from the fuel. The control module is further operable for receiving a generator active signal indicating that the generator has been activated; and, upon receiving the generator active signal, triggering the apparatus to cease removing algae from the fuel.
The system further comprises a transfer pump operable for pumping fuel from the fuel tank through the algae treatment unit, filter assembly, and returning the fuel back to the fuel tank after automatically removing algae from the fuel. In one embodiment, a water separator is a component of the filtering assembly. In an alternative embodiment, the water separator is a separate component of the system. The water separator is operable for separating water from the fuel.
In one embodiment, the system is a mobile system capable of automatically filtering algae from the fuel tank on-site, such as in transportation, marine, and industrial applications.
Algae is removed from the diesel fuel by way of an anti-algae fuel conditioning unit producing a magnetic field by converting kinetic energy derived from fuel flow into electrical energy. The magnetic field is operable for breaking carbon into small particles where they are more easily filtered or are burned up by the engine along with the fuel.
In an additional embodiment, the system comprises a fuel analyzer operable for analyzing microorganism and sediment levels in a plurality of fuel samples.
The systems and methods of the present invention eliminate the need for costly removal of biocide waste, lower operating costs by extending the life of engine components, free filters and lines of blockage which reduce efficiency and power, reduce exhaust and smoke pollution, and reduce engine downtime.